


Alone Together

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misanthropic Elezen OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: Alisaie sneaks away for the day to be bored, instead, around Urianger.





	Alone Together

It was an excellent day for sneaking off, Alisaie thought. Her brother was away discussing something boring and political, allowing her just enough freedom to teleport to Horizon and wander her way towards Vesper Bay. She’s more or less healed, anyway, and suspects the only reason she’s expected to remain in Rhalgr’s Reach is that she has nowhere else to be.

She has never been a fan of the warm, dry weather in Thanalan, much preferring the more temperate climate of Gridania or the chill of Coerthas. Despite the ever present threat of unbearable summer heat, she pulls her tan jacket tightly over herself, muttering about the sun beating down on her whenever she has the misfortune of venturing beyond a shady part of the path.

She finds Urianger in his room, reading some tome likely uninteresting and extremely important to the welfare of the realm, and despite her interest in disturbing him, she decides instead to simply enjoy his presence. She attempts to keep herself busy, first by trying to read a book of her own, then by very briefly trying to take up weaving. 

She chats with her adventurer friend over linkshell, who was undergoing the displeasure of attempting to obtain a Shisui Joi of Maiming for the fifth time that day, having apparently collected the complete set of armor for every job but their own. She does not envy the life of the Warrior of Light, though she can’t resist letting them know that if they had only spent as much time worrying about combat as their glamours, they might have defeated Shinryu in one try instead of three.

Surprisingly, the conversation ended there.

Urianger remains buried in his reading, acknowledging her vaguely when she leans over him from behind, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. He simply makes a noise of approval and leans into her touch before continuing what he was doing. But this alone would likely not satisfy her boredom for long.

Someone knocks on the door, and before she considers how it would appear for her to answer it, she jumps at the opportunity to fill her time with something other than being intentionally disruptive.

A recognizable Lalafell awaits her on the other side of the doorway, smiling brightly and holding a scroll in her hand. “Well if it isn’t my second favorite Leveilleur twin.”

“You wound me, Krile.” Alisaie retorts, crossing her arms and shifting her posture into a more defensive one when the older woman smirks her way. “Urianger is a bit busy right now.”

Krile looks past Alisaie to Urianger, still seated at his desk and not noticeably paying attention to their conversation. “How unfortunate. I brought news of an aetherical disturbance I’d noted in the Peaks. I thought I might share it with him.” She pouts, “Though, Alphy would probably find it interesting that you’ve snuck off to be Urianger’s bodyguard for the day.”

Alisaie’s face reddens, and she narrows her eyes. “I am doing no such thing. I just wanted a quiet retreat from the chaos of Ala Mhigo for an afternoon.” Krile smirks at her and beckons Alisaie to step aside. She obliges, though not without a huff of disapproval.

“And how are your injuries?” Krile asks, taking an inventory of the room in a way that makes Alisaie uncomfortable. “I hope you’ve been avoiding any _strenuous_ activity on this retreat of yours.”

“I assure you I’ve been doing nothing of the sort.”

“Today, perhaps.” Krile smiles deviously, apparently reveling in the Elezen woman’s embarrassment. “Remember, I know when you’re lying, I possess the Echo.”

Alisaie realizes she’s been bested. “My brother should have left you with the Garleans.”

Urianger clears his throat, bringing them away from their banter. “’Tis enough of that,” he sounds flustered, closing the book and turning to face Alisaie. “Do not allow her words to deceive you, my lady. I assure you that the Echo does not grant one the ability to read minds.” 

Krile giggles. “I knew you’d be listening to us.”

Urianger sighs and stands, walking over to them and holding his hand out for the supposed scroll of news regarding the aetherical disturbance, but instead opens it to find a flyer advertising the festivities in Costa del Sol. The Moonfire Faire, Alisaie’s most dreaded holiday.

“This was the news of such import to disrupt Urianger’s studies?” Alisaie asks.

“The Scions are all coming this evening, even our Warrior of Light.” Krile asserts, and Alisaie rolls her eyes. “I thought I should invite Urianger personally since I was already passing through town.”

Urianger’s face shows no reaction, rolling up the scroll and handing it back to the Lalafell. “Will that be all?”

“I suppose.” She smiles, taking the scroll and putting it back in her bag. “I hope to see the two of you there. I should also alert Alphinaud of your well being, Alisaie.” When Alisaie narrows her eyes yet again, Krile snorts. “Do not worry. I will leave out the detail of the company you keep.”

When Krile leaves, Urianger turns to look at Alisaie, who still looks annoyed by the entire conversation.

“Though mine time may be better spent elsewhere,” Urianger starts, a look of displeasure crossing his features at what he was about to say. “If thou so desire, ‘twould be my pleasure to be thine escort to the seasonal festivities, my lady.”

“While I imagine you’d look exquisite in swimwear,” Alisaie teases, “I would frankly rather drown myself in the bay than attend that nightmare of a social gathering.”

Urianger looks visibly relieved and relaxes. “We are of one mind then.” Urianger grabs her hand and gently caresses her palm with his thumb. “ _Goobbue Physiology_ can wait till the morrow, however. ’Tis not oft that thou grace me with thine presence.”

“Had I known you were reading something so interesting, I might have interrupted sooner.” She pulls him close, and he snakes one of his arms around her waist and smiles fondly. 

“To read along, I presume.” He tucks a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, and she chuckles. Alisaie pivots and leans towards him, still painfully too short to reach his height even on her toes.

“Obviously.” He kisses her, and they’re both just thankful to be there, away from the chaos of the realm, with only each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could keep writing these two forever.


End file.
